


The New Muraders and the Chamber of Secrets

by Moondust_Yikisoul, silkstream246



Series: Of Wolf Packs, Death Eaters, and The Order of Flying Chickens [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Reality reset (shit thing happed now), Abusive Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus OC's, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Backflashes, Becuase Slytherins are people too J.K Rowling!, Black Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hair of Slytherin OC, Half-Cousin to OC, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Hufflepuff Gregory Goyle, Hufflepuff Vincent Crabbe, Iranian Harry Potter, M/M, Mage sense Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall is mothering everyone, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Panic Attacks, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouth OC, Ravenclaw Ginny Weasley, Riddle is not the only heir of Slythern, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Teacher Creadence, Teacher Newt Scamander, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates, Veela Oc's, Werewolf OC - Freeform, mage senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstream246/pseuds/silkstream246
Summary: Two weeks into The summer and Rose has noticed that Harry's letter's from his friends haven't come as reaglery as everyone else.  Another thing that worries the adults is that Lucius has found out about Narsseis and Draco's visits to Grimaled place. As well as Narcissus filing for divorce. Draco is staying at Grimaled Place until this all sorted out. There is also another house-elf's magic aura around the place.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose was sitting in the living room of Grimaled Place talking to her Familiar when she felt that tickle of an unknown house elf. It had been happening peridoticly throughout the two weeks of summer that the two students have experience already. Rose mumbled than called for Kreacher.

"Yes, mistress Rose?" The house elf asked with a pan and spatula in his hands. Rose asked him," Do you know if there are any other House-elves around?"

Kreacher shook his head, yes making his ears flop a bit," There is Mistress. I believe he is from the Malfoy house."

"Thank You Kreatcher," Rose told him and got up from the couch and wrote a letter to Draco. While she was doing that she heard Sirus and Remus talking in the Hall with Newt and Credence.

"I just got a letter from Narcisse. Lucis had found out about their visits here and hit her in front of Draco. This has happened before apparently because she's filing for devoice and want's us to see if we can house Draco while the devoice is happening," Sirus told them. Remus replied," It might be for the best. When is he coming over?" 

"In a little while," Sirus responded. Rose smiled and put away her parchment, ink, and quills as she hurried up to Harry's room. The slightly older child was training Norbert since the Norwegian Ridgeback formed a Familiar bond with the boy when it hatched last year. Hagrid had also let Fluffy stay with the group during the full moons since Rose had gotten used to curling up to the cerberus while she transformed at school. The two got along fairly well too. As Rose reached the door to Harry's room Lokies slid under the door and soon after Harry had opened it. He was only slightly taller than Rose and she smiled.

"Harry, Draco is coming over. Also, guess what I found out?" She said as she sat down on the other's bed. Harry asked," is it about the strange tingling sensations we both been getting?" 

"Apparently it's a house elf from Malfoy Manor. Pretty sure they're trying to stop your letters," She said as she handed him the pile of letters for their friends. Harry smiled at the Slytherin heir and said, "You're a lifesaver, Rose."

Rose blushed and said," Oh hush you. I am just trying to help out. Plus Urleas Zabini wants to do an annual class for us veelas." 

She pouted but said nothing else as she and Harry played a round of Wizards Chess. 

Little under an hour later there was a knock at the door. Harry and Rose rushed down the stairs followed by Norbert and Lokies. Draco was there with his owl, Kleew on his shoulder and his school tunk. Harry hugged his best friend while Rose just smiled at the two. 

"Rose," Draco said. 

"Draco." 

The three kids smiled as they caught up. The three animals hooted, hissed, and chittered together at the same time.        

  


	2. Chapter 2

_On July 31st_ 1992 Grimabled Place was in full shopping mode. Rose was the first to get her letter, Followed by Harry then Draco. Rose had handed the list to Sirus with the most disgusted look on her face. Sirus readed with the same look.

_SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

"Why that clown," Sirus expressed his disgust. Newt only sighed then replied," Apparently he's the new Defence Teacher. Quite frankly I doubt that man could fight a pixie let alone a Vampire or Yeti." 

Rose nodded and said," I saw him once a few years back and his magical arara was only slightly stronger than a squib." 

The adults shook their heads as they took the floo to Diagon Alley. Rose was tackle hugged by Nataline as soon as she got out of the fireplace and fell back some but was stopped from completely falling by Harry.

"Rose~! I missed you!" The Hufflepuff squealed. Rose smiled softly and said," We saw each other two weeks ago Natli."

"Still..." The other said as she helped Rose up. They heard a chuckle and saw the Weasleys, Greg, Vicent and Hermoine with her parents. Rose smiled and said," where's Bku?" 

"He's on his way with Blaise and Pansy," Greg replied as he finished up a cupcake. The group head out splitting up so that the girls, Draco and Harry went to Madam Malkin's.  Once they were done there they headed to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with the others. As soon as Harry stepped into the shop Lockheart spotted him. 

"It can’t be Harry Potter?" Lockheart said. Rose, Draco, Ron, Hermoine, Greg, and Vincent Stood in front of him defensively, Norbert growled at softly, while Sirus glared at the blond threatly. Even Remus glared at the man. Though non of this affected the twat.  Because once the crowd parted Lockheart seized Harry's arm and pulled him next to him. 

The Photographer took a picture just as Lockheart said," Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Rose heard Harry mumble," like I want to be on the front page." 

Lockheart didn't hear him and continued to make his anucment. Harry huddled next to Draco and Remus while this went down. 

"Come on let's get out of this place," Nataline told them all as she tried to get out of the madhouse. They were stopped by Lucis. Rose could feel the intent right there and tried her best to shield Draco and Harry.

"Tisk," Lucis said but then looked at Draco," Draco... come."

"He will not be going anywhere with you," Sirus said as he came up to the group. Lucis lunged at the man but before he could Remus stepped in between them and calmly said," Let's not get in truffle here. You two can be adults about this can't you?" He turned to the children and said," Come along now Kreacher should have lunch on the table by now." 

And he lead the small group back to Grimmauld place since Hermoine, Greg, Vincent, Ron, Draco and Nataline were staying there until the school started. They made it there safely and Rose draged Nataline to her room followed by Hemoine as the three girls were followed by Nataline's cat and Lokies. The boy's stayed downstairs as 

* * *

The rush to get to Kings Cross and the train on the morning of August the 31st was comparable to the rush to get the best deals on Black Friday. They got to Kings Cross with only minutes to spare. Remus and Sirus went with Nataline and Hermoine, then Greg and Vincent when next. Rose, Draco, Harry and Ron ran towards the barrier but was stopped by it soundly tunning solid. The four students crashed with a loud crack coming from Rose's arm. As Ron helped her up she pointed out," It's house-elf magic." 

Harry nodded then said," We should go wait by the entrance for Uncle Moony and Pads..." 

"Aye..." Rose said cradling her right arm as Harry, Ron, and Draco put their trunks, made sure that Norbert's vest was on that Remus had enchanted to make the dragon look like a great Dane, put the owl cage back on the trunks and Rose made sure that Lokies was safely hidden from any Muggle view. They made their way to the entrance of Kings Cross. 

When Remus and Sirus found them they both had worried and frighted looks plastered on their faces. Harry explained what had happened has Rose was just now getting over the shock of a bone breaking. Remus who quickly noticed this put her arm in a make sift brace and picked up the girl as he told Sirus to met him at the house with the boys and apparated to Grimaled Place. A little while latter Sirus had arrived with the three boys and the trunks."

"Mistress Rose! what happened? Kreacher will take care of this," Kreacher said as he took on the persona of a mother.  And Remus Flooed Snape (seeing as all of them were Slytherins) and asked him if they could floo there explaining the situation. Snape nodded and after Kreatcher deemed Rose fit for Floo they floo to the Slytherin Common room hours earlier than the rest of the School did.        

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-emerys relatives' long story short Rita Emerys mother had divorced her father and re-married to a Liath McFetridge and gave birth to Harlien McFetridge who {through varies parttners} had Two daughters and a son. Rose's Grandmother also had to sisters, Roberta and Irlen. The former had a daughter named Venus who had two boys and two girls {her oldest had moved to America with his father [no history need there] and now goes to Livermorny}... man this actually end up being longer story slightly shorter. -Moondust (also please don't criticize my over-attachment to Rose Griffens... As I said she is based on my self and so is the twins extended family on their mother's side. and yes that entier side is pure-blood. They get their Vella DNA from their father's side.)

Hours latter Everyone was sitting down waiting for the sorting to get started. Each of the New Marauders though anxious to tell the others of their summer break sat at the House Tables just so the new first years knew where to sit. Rose was sketching a drawing of Lokies on her cast that Kreacher had instead she ware. (She's just happy he let Sirus charm it to be a camo of Purple, Slytherin Green and Silver.) As McGongale came in with the new students, Rose noticed a familiar head of dirty blond hair and the familiar head black almost chopped off the hair of her two cousins on her grandmother's side. (see the head notes) She looked towards the Ravenclaw table and saw Bku looking right at her nodding somlely

* * *

Elezibeth "Beth" Sadie McFetridge held on to her cousin Cesilia Whinston's arm tightly. The two first years scanned the crowd until Cesilia saw their cousin Rose. Neither of the two girls had seen their cousins in three years since Beth's little brother Ashton was born. Beth and Cesilia each had one mage sense each. Cesilia could hear it while Beth could see it. 

_______skiping through last name a-b cause there is none that I can find in this year for thouse______

"Creevey, Colin," McGonagle called out. A small nervous boy with a muggle camera that Rose knew had been somehow fixed so it would work around Hogwarts and so it would take moving photos, moved forward. The hat sat on the boy's head a while until it shouted," Gryffindor!"

_______Another time skip till L because once again J.K wasn't clear enough on how many first years there were for 1992______

"Lovegood, Luna," 

A young girl with radish earrings who Rose, Harry, and Bku were completely bombarded by the rainbows of her magic, and blond hair. If Rose didn't know any better she would have thought that she was a fairy of sorts. The girl sat on the stool and within two seconds the hat Shouted," Ravenclaw!" 

Rose saw her brother smile a bit when Lovegood sat down next to him. Then the moment Beth had been scared off.

"McFetridge, Elizabeth," McGonagle said. To Beth, Rose, Bku and Cesilia everyone else seemed to stand still in motion as Beth sat on the stool.

"Interesting... a relative of the Heirs of last year. But wich cousin are you more like Mis Beth?" The Hat whispered in her head. Beth gulped and mumbled," anywhere with protection from bullies... any at all." 

"Umm well that is clever... and Cunning but where to but you. You do seem to favor the same traits as both of your cousins but more towards Bku's," The hat pondered before shouting out," Ravenclaw!"           

The girl dashed over and sat next to Bku. 

____Flash forward to the W's_____

"Weasley, Ginevra," Was shouted. The hall went silent because after last year's surprise with Ron no one knew which house the youngest Weasley would go. And everyone was surprised went the Hat shouted "Ravenclaw."

Lastly was dear Cesilia. 

"Ahh, a brave one at last... your family secretly has there chosen traits..." The hat said before it shouted out," Gryffendor!"  

       


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> various references to Through the Quiet Emerald Chambers (The Chamber of Secrets) by alwayslily22 and Des98 as well as The Chamber of Secrets and Half the Adults are Idiots, also by alwayslily22 and Des98 and Several direct quotes from both The book and Movie Script of The Chamber of Secrets.

On the way to the dungeons after the feast Rose fought against the waves of people to try and find her cousins but never was able to. On her way down to the common room, she heard a voice whisper.

" _Ssssave me, Heiress."_

"Bloody hell..." Rose whispered as she got to the common room and simply spoke in parsletoung to get in. She was meet with a concerned Harry. The boy looked at her and asked," you heard it to didn't you."

"Yes, I did... I wonder if Bku heard it as well," She replied as she sat down on the couch. Harry asked her," and your cousins?"

"Only one of them... and I expect Beth and Bku are having the same conversation. Cesilia is only my cousin by marriage," Rose huffed out as she headed over to the girls' dorm. 

* * *

 

The next day the time tables were passed out. Harry sighed as he told the group," Potions, Transfiguration, astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors."

"Bugger... that means we have to put up with Mclaggen, Vane, and Fawley more than last year then?" Rose groaned. Blaze pointed out," But we get Neville."

"True..." Hermoine replied and then pointed out," we have Herbology with Hufflepuff, then Charms and History of Magic Ravenclaw. Umm, that's interesting. Does anyone else have a special studies slot?" 

"Yeah... we all do. I saw Nott's time table. He doesn't have so I asked Professor Snape about it and he said that him, Professor McGonagall, Newt, Credence, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and our Parents all agreed that we should have special studies because of what happened last year and their disappoint in Lockheart's hiring," Draco replied.

"What about Bku, Nataline, Vincent, Greg and Neveil? or Fred, Geroge and Cedric? or Beth and Cesilia?" Rose asked genuinely concerned for them. Draco replied," Snape said that everyone involved with what had happened is included. He did not, however, say anything about your cousins."

"Oh... well we best head to Herbology then..." Rose said. The group headed towards the greenhouse with Nataline, Vincent and Greg.  On their way, the group was met with a, for those who could see it, obnoxious golded and silver magic ara, aka Lockhart. The group hastily made sure that Harry wasn't seen by the 'Professor' as they hurried to the Greenhouses. Once there the group heard Professor Spout say," We will be in greenhouse three today chaps." 

Rose could tell that Greg, who last year was the top three in their class behind only Hermoine and some other Hufflepuff kid(in order it was Greg, the unnamed Hufflepuff, then Hermoine), was excited for this. They all knew that greenhouse three was where the more dangouruse plants where housed. Once inside Professor spout said, "We’ll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" 

To almost no one's surprise, both Hermoine and Greg's hands were up first. Professor Spout said," Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Hermoine said. Professor Spout smiled," yes five points to Slytherin. Goyle anything to add to Mis Granger's comment?" 

"Yes Professor, in the middle ages, Mandrake was used as an aphrodisiac, and it still serves that purpose in some areas of the world.  It can also be used in fertility draughts. Mandrakes also can be used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. But Mandrakes are dangerous because Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," Greg said. Draco, Vincent, Blazie, and Pansy stood there amazed. 

"You are indeed correct Goyle. “Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs."

While most the group tried to find a pair of earmuffs that weren't pink Rose, Harry, and Draco pulled out a pair of handmade earmuffs each from their book bags. Kreacher had made them for the winter months but the work just as well for blocking out Mandrakes, at least for Draco. Since Rose and Harry had mage senses Rose and Harry's earmuffs only worked halfway leading Harry becoming slightly deaf in his right ear and Rose to become fully deaf in her left (it only worked on a full moon and when some was talking in an animal tongue so basically it only affected her human physical hearing and she could fully 'hear' both Parseltongue and WolfToung). Once they had finished repotting the Mandrake and Nataline had tried talking to Rose on her left side and Rose couldn't ear as well as normal and tried snapping in her ear and heard nothing she panicked. 

"Relax Rose... Shush it's okay," Nataline tried to soothe her but failed She than looked to the other Slytherins and asked them," You guys have Charms next don't you? Could one of you tell Professor Flitwick and Bku that I took Rose to the hospital wing? And Greg could you tell Professor Binns where I am at?"

"I'll try... it's not like he's very additive to what goes on," Greg said as he and Vincent headed to the History of Magic class. The other Slytherins just nodded as they headed towards the charms corridor and Nataline helped Rose to the Hospital wing. Once there Madame Promphy checked Slytherin'sin's earing in each ear and notice the problem.

"It seems that since you have mage scenes the earmuffs didn't work for you as well as they would have. The result is that you lost hearing in your left ear. I do believe that Potter was with you?" the matron of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Rose, who was slowly coming back to reality, simply nodded as Promphy cast Expecto Patronum and silver bear ran out of her wand and down the halls. Promphy looked at Nataline and told her," You may go to class now dear."

Nataline nodded and left.

* * *

 In the middle of Charms, a Silver Bear barged into the classroom and spoke in madame Promphy's stern voice that made the small professor topple over his stack of books he stood on," Flitwick could I have Mr Potter and Mr Macnair to the Hospital Wing?" 

"Potter, Macnair... go on now," The Charms professor told the two. Both boys looked warily at each other before leaving with there things and headed to the Hospital Wing. Once there Madame Promphy checked Harry's earing and noticed a slight difference than turned to Bku, "Apparently your three's Mage senses conflict with the safety perceger that is normally used against mandrakes. Therefore when you go into Herbology latter today give Professor Spout this note." 

"Yes Ma'am," Bku replied as he took the parchment and put it in his bag. Once that was done the bell rang. The three left and the Two Slytherins headed down to the dungeons while the Ravenclaw headed to Transfiguration. 

* * *

By the time it was time for D.A.D.A, all of the new marauders plus three more Ravenclaws(Ginny, Luna, and Beth) and Cesilia who had been integrated into the group over the day had either heard or figured out what had happened. As the Slytherins and Neville, all sat down in Lockhearts class the dimwit in question came in and introduced himself," It is I, Gilderoy Lockhart: Bestselling Author, Order of Merlin, third class, and three-time winner of  _Witch Weekly’s_ most charming smile award.  But I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by  _smiling_ at her."

Draco mumbled under his breath," bet he didn't get rid of her at all..."

The New Marauders in the class chuckled silently to themselves at this but this went unnoticed by the pounce as he continued to say," You children are very lucky, of course, to have such an esteemed teacher as me."

For Rose, she hardly was able to follow along with what he was saying but chose to watch Lokies and Norbert (who had reached the height of 0.9144 meters. or 3ft when he stood on his hind legs) The two reptiles had become fast friends over the course of Norbert's life and were now chasing each other across the wizard counterpart's table with Nevil's toad Trever(who was Nevil's familiar). While this was going on Lockheart had continued on with his course of thought, "I have faced off against the baddest of the bad, from the aforementioned banshee to an entire colony of vampires to freeing the Wagga Wagga Werewolf from its lycanthropic curse."

This brought both Harry, Rose and Draco from their daze. Harry raised his hand at the same time as the two and Sirpiesed Lockheart.

"Yes, Har...Potter?" 

"I happen to know two werewolves. The only ways to 'cure' the Lycanthropic curse is with either the Wolfsbane potion which only an expert Potion's Master can and should make or the victim of the Curse must have some sort of creature blood in their family," Harry said staring daggers at Lockheart.

"ah yes... the Wolfsbane potion... that is what I used. The rest of that, of course, is a metaphor. Of course one can not expect everyone to know great literature," The dollop-head replied paleing. Everyone at the table shook their heads. Between Bku, Draco, and Remus they had all read, heard or seen the true greats of literature. 

The rest of that class went about as well as the group expected. Once the group hand caught all the Pixes Lockheart released into the room, with great help from Norbert and Lokies, The group besides Rose, and Harry who were taking the cage full of Pixies to Newt, headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.                      

 

   


	5. Chapter 5

Newt wasn't Happy. When Credence came into their quarters with a cage of upset and scared Cornish Pixies and told him how Rose and Harry had brought them to him with a full explanation on what had happened in D.A.D.A, it took all his control not to go over to the clown Dumb-a-door had hired for a teacher and hex his arse into oblivion. Credence wasn't much better. Over the past four years, The young Man had taken on Newts caring and loving nature when it came to magical beasts. His favourite so far had been the Thrusueals. And though he missed Prudence he found that Rose was much like a younger sister anymore. And Harry was like his younger brother as well. Credence had also learned that his obscurus had fused with his soul after a week with Newt and was now an extension of his magic. It was a happy thought as much as it was worrisome. The two had also grown closer in ways that his adoptive mother Mary Lou would have beaten him for. But he hadn't let that stop him. 

"Well, let's get them into the case and see if they are physically okay. Then We might have to figure out where these little guys belong at," Newt told him as they headed down into his case. While most of the animals that were there when Credence had first joined the man were now safely back in their natural habitats there was still a few that stayed around the Occamy, Pickett, a young Horned Serpent the duo had rescued from poachers on their way to releases Frank the Thunderbird had stayed. They had picked up a few other creatures but they were always temporary. 

* * *

Throughout the month of September, The New Marauders had promptly did their best to stay away from Lockheart apart from class. And between quidditch practice for Harry, Cedric, and the Twins, their special studies with Snape, Newt and McGongal, and the groups prank planning sessions, What Rose, Harry, Bku, and Beth heard the first night back hadn't crossed their minds. That is until the day right before the Full Moon. Rose had been on edge all week, of course, Remus had sent a letter saying that he would be able to be there that night but Sirius was being held in a Wizengamot meeting so he could not make it. So the evening of October 11th, 1992 Severus led Rose and Fluffy to the empty classroom. With all her senses heighten she heard that whispering again. She froze in the doorway of the classroom and listened to the hissing," _Heiress... stop me._ "

* * *

 

Rose gulped but said nothing about what she heard until Breakfast the next day when Harry, Bku and Beth asked her if she had heard the snake that night.

"Yes, I did. Whatever spoke last night is in need of help," She said as she ate he bowl of oatmeal. The other three nodded as they ate. Two days later Neveil came up to the group at lunch and asked," Do any of you want to go to Sir Nicholas's Deathday party with me on Halloween?" 

"I would love to Neveil. It would be an informative experience," Bku told him. Harry smiled," I don't really like to celebrate Halloween anyways so I'll come too." 

Draco, Hermoine, Pansy, Rose, and Nataline also agreed to come as well. Ron told them," I would but the Halloween feast is filled with food, and well Deathday parties hardly have food for the living."

Beth and Cesilia shook their heads as the latter replied," I would like to experience the Halloween feast myself." 

"I'll go," Colin told them. Cedric and the Weasley twins also agreed to come as well. So on October 31st, the New Marauders split up. Eleven of them going to the doungens and four to the Great Hall. 

The hallway leading to the party was lined with long, thin, jet-black tapers, that burned a bright  
blue,  and cast a dim, ghostly light even over the groups living faces. The temperature was colder than Snape's potions classroom and Harry, Hermoine, Draco, and Pansy were glad that they were used to the dungeon's coldness. Rose was glad that being a werewolf had made her normal temperature to where she was always slightly above 38'c while Neveil, Cedric, The Weasley twins, Colin, and Nataline where glad they had worn a coat that night. The music sounded like nails on a chalkboard and a saw on metal. It heart Rose's right ear a bit but her left heard nothing. They turned a corner and saw Sir Nicholas standing in a doorway with black velvet curtains. 

"My dear friends, Welcome, welcome... so pleased you could come..." He greeted the group then swept off his plumed hat and bowed. Rose, Nataline and Pansy curtsied as Draco, Harry, Bku and Cedric bowed back. The group walked into an incredible sight.

The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. 

The walked around while Bku wrote what he saw on a piece of parchment. Rose had found the Bloody Baron and was asking him about his summer and such. The other three girls had found the Fat Fair and The Gray lady and were talking to them. The twins had found Peveives and a few other ghosts. It was twenty minutes in when a young ghost girl had floated by Rose.  Rose smiled and said," Hello Myrtle. How are you today."

"Mis Rose? I haven't been doing good. Someone had been disturbing me more so than usual," The ghost of the first-floor girls lavoratory replied. Rose nodded and said," That is a pity. Maby I can visit you sometime."

"I wouldn't mind that. You are the only one who doesn't tease me," The ghost said before she flew off. Rose smiled a bit more at that. Soon the group had to leave. They had just exited the hall before Rose, Bku and Harry all spotlessly start towards the first-floor girls bathroom. 

" _Heiress... they said to kill but I ssshalln't. Ssstop me, Heiress, Ssstop thisss_ ," A hiss rang in their ears. When they reached the bathroom Rose gasped. Written in blood was a message.

 ** _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_** 

And Harry gulped and said," That's Miss Noris." 

They were about to turn around when they saw the rest of the school. They froze. Bku and Rose looked at each other then the scanned the Ravenclaws to find Beth who looked at them frightened. Mr Filch walked up and saw Miss Noris and cried. Rose walked up to him and said," Mr Filch? You know we would never hurt Miss Noris right?" 

"Yes... is she dead?" Filch asked. Rose shook her head," I don't think so."

Dumbledore had swept past the group with a dozen other teachers and Newt. Harry looked at Newt pleading. 

"Professor? Might we go to my Office?" Snape asked as Newt and McGonagle ushered the rest of the school of to their dorms. Once there Albus asked," Did either of you do this?" 

"Professor... Neither of us knows how. Unless you're assuming that we have powers we don't know about, which I might add is highly unlikely, I would refrain from jumping to conclusions like that," Bku countered him. Rose rolled her eyes and said," Just because we are the Heirs of Slytherin doesn't mean we are what he algidgly was. Might I add that there is a high likely hood of this being Tom?" 

Snape would have smiled at the girl if Dumbledor wasn't there. Harry spoke up," Just because they are Heirs and speak parseltongue douse not mean that they did it. In fact, we were all down in the dungeons at Sir Nicholas's Deathday party. Every Hogwarts ghost can place us there." 

"Very well...off to bed all of you," Dumb-a-dor said as the group headed off in the directions of their houses. Snape told them," I'll send one of the House Elves to each off you so you will all get some dinner." 

Rose nodded as she hissed to Harry and Bku," _Bku see if Ravenclaw tower has any other secret messages from Salazar. Also, watch out for Beth. And all three of us will keep our sense out as well."_

" _Got it_."       

* * *

The next day Bku, Beth, Luna, Genny,  meet the New Marauders in the Study Hall and Bku showed them a piece of parchment. 

"It's not from Sal...but Rowena. It was the only thing I could find that even had a slight trace of parsel magic on it," Bku said as he placed the parchment down. It was written in some arcane language but Blaze said," It written in ancient Elfish. I don't know anyone who knows that language." 

"I know it," Luna said as she wrote a translated version of it.

_To whoever reads this,_

_My dear Friend Salazer douse not wish for this to be known but I am afraid that if someone douses not know it the good, great and determined legacy of Slytherin shall be tainted with corruption. The Man was scared for the students who would come from the muggles. They were scared of magic and finding out you were magical was not something that many could handle and so muggles took their lives by their own hand. To counter this Salazer had created his secret Chamber in order to talk to these muggle borns before they got their letters. Being near his familiar Medusa, a Basilisk greatly improved his Legitimacy._

"Interesting. That directly counteracts what is written in Hogwarts: A history," Hermoine said as she read the section on the Chamber, " Salazar Slytherin is one of the four founders of Hogwarts and the person after whom Slytherin house is named. He believed that Hogwarts should be selective about its admission of magical students, only opening doors to those who came from all-magic families. He believed that students of Muggle parentage were untrustworthy. The differences in philosophies caused a rift between the founders, and Slytherin left the school. After he departed, a legend emerged that Slytherin had left a Chamber of Secrets within the castle. The Chamber supposedly held a beast which he alone could control, which had the power to purge the school of those with less than purely magical blood. Extensive searches of the castle had not turned up any evidence of the Chamber."

The others nodded. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The school days continued on with no other attacks for quite a while. Hermoine, Pansy, Bku, and Beth with the help of Fred and George were looking where ever they could for secret passageways that Fred and George didn't already know about. With no luck of course. Meanwhile, The New Marauders spent a good portion of their time coming up with pranks to boost the school's moral. And The Quidditch players had their first game coming up. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. They sat at the Hufflepuff table like they normally did when the Hufflepuffs weren't playing and ate breakfast. Rose and the other artists had made a banner similar to the one that they had made last year but instead of the snake just chasing the lion they had them switch places every other minute. Soon they were all on the Quidditch pitch and watching the teams play. The New Marauders watched Harry closely when Rose saw how one of the bludgers kept going after Harry and ignoring the other players.

Harry noticed it too and seemed shaken that is until he saw one green robe and one red on circling underneath him trying to knock the bludger away. Fred and one of the Slytherin beaters had seen it and had started to try and get the magical ball away from the second year while George and the other Slytherin beater were still playing. Luckily for them, Severus, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, Newt, and Credence saw this as well and. 

Sirius yelled out," Someones tampering with that bludger. They never ever go after only one player."

Severus nodded," agreed we have to stop this." 

"Even with a proper wand, and with your experience no one would be able to hit it properly at this denstens," Bku calculated. Remus nodded then watched as the bludger hit his godson's arm and broke it. The boy was able to catch the snitch and The New Mardures and the adults all rushed off to the field. 

Rose, Bku, Draco, Remus and Sirius had reached the boy right after Fred and George.

"Are you alright Harry?" Rose asked. Harry showed her his arm. Severus had walked up at the time and said," yes it looks like it is broken. We best get to Madame Promfy." 

"No, bother. I am here I can fix it," Lockheart said. Rose, Severus and Draco all raised their eyebrows at him as Sirus pointed his wand at the man and said," Don't you dare." 

"But..." The git started before the former Gryffindor threated," If you ever point your wand at my godson I will hex you until you don't remember how to walk. Do remember that."

Remus picked up the boy as he, Severus, Newt, Creedence and the New Marauders headed towards the hospital wing. Madame Promfy looked at the boy and sighed. 

"It will take a while but I can fix it," She told them as the group left. 

* * *

 That night while Harry's bones mended the four of those who could speak parsletoung heard another mummer.

" _Heirs help me save me from this man. A boy is about to be petrified._ _Help me, Heirs,_ " Was hissed throughout the castle.  And in the hospital wing, the boy Collen Creevy was pulled in petrified. 

* * *

 

The school was filled with anxity for weeks and the New Muraders started planning a school-wide prank to uplift the spirits of everyone. Fred and Gorge kicked it off with a classical bucket over the door of all the Gryffindor dorms. Rose and Hermonie had done the same with Slytherin, Ginny and Beth covered Ravenclaw and Nataline and Cedric got the Hufflepuffs. Newt and Credence even put in a hand for the staff and Professors. Inside each bucket was a potion that made the victim burst into giggles at random times. 

Then it was Harry's genius idea to dump ballons from the great hall's ceiling at breakfast, lunch and dinner.   

* * *

The school's spirit rose until that unfateful day. When Rose saw the poster for a Duelling Club in the  Slytherin common room she told the other New Marauders. And that night in the great hall the mixed group of tricksters and pranksters stood around a platform.

Hermoine asked Rose, "I wonder who’ll be teaching us?" while they waited.

"It might be Professor Flitwick. He was a duelling champion when he was young, maybe it’ll be him ” Bku replied. Harry mumbled to the group," As long as it's not Lockheart..." 

"Agre...." Draco was about to say before the saw the nit-wit standing on the platform. Followed by Snape. The New Marauders looked at each other and smirked. 

As the Golden dunderhead strutted down the platform like it was a catwalk he proclaimed, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

Cesilia grunted to the Wesley twins scarcsticly," Isn't it though?"

The two snickered as did the rest of the New Marauders while Lockheart took no notice of the group's laughs and continued on," “Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions for full details, see my published works." 

Rose, Harry, Bku, Nataline, Pansy, Ron, and Blaize all huffed at this but the ponce didn't quit," “Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape, He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don’t want any of you youngsters to worry you’ll still have your Potions master when I’m through with him, never fear!"

The New Marauders rolled their eyes. Every single one of them knew that Snape could dual Lockheart and win without even trying. And as said potions master's lips curled into a sneer each and every one of the members of the group was glad that they weren't on the opposite end of it. 

The group watched the dual then left after each member knowing they wouldn't learn much from it.     

  

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to skip through Christmas and the whole polijuice shit

After a wonderful holiday at the Butyrumager estate the New Marauders were too busy with getting ready for exams to try and figure out what was going on, well all except Rose. The Heiress had taken to studying in Myrtle's bathroom and talking to the ghost.  It was on an afternoon such as this that Rose found the Diary of Tom Riddle.

* * *

 

"Myrtle? Do you know whose's this is?" Rose asked as she pointed at the brown diary. The ghost moaned and answered," No... someone threw it at me a few days ago." 

Rose nodded as she cast the levation spell so she didn't touch the dark magic seeping from the book and called for Lokie

 _"Yesss Rossse?"_ The Ruinspore asked. Rose hissed back,"  _Get Harry, Bku, Cecissia, and Beth. Tell Harry to get Professisser Sssnape and Newt."_

" _On it Rossse"_ The snake familiar responded as it slithered off towards the Libary. 

* * *

Harry was mildly surprised to see Rose's familiar alone without the witch but when he hissed,"  _Hatchling, Rose'ss Nest Mate, Raveness, and Lioness (Beth and Cecilia) Rossee needsss Sssnake Teachers... and Animal Mothers"_  

 The four students looked at another then to the rest of their group and split up. The two second years heading to Severus office and the two first years heading towards the Care of Magical Creatures Class. Each worried about what the Slytherin Heiress found.  While the other members of the New Marauders looked at them puzzled and confused. All except Nataline and Hermonine. The Hufflepuff girl looked to the Slytherin with a look of 'oh no here we go again'. 

* * *

When Bku and Harry busted into Snape's office a few moments later the Potions Master was startled. The two boys had identical looks of fear and worry. Harry's sharp emerald eyes seemly glowed while Bku's sapphire ones seemed darker than normal. 

"What is it Potter, Macnair?" Severus asked. Harry explained what he had gotten from Lokies and Severus followed the two boys up to the girls' lavatory. 

* * *

Newt and Credence was in the middle a class of third years when two of the youngest New Marauders busted into the classroom. Newt shared a look with Credence then the slightly younger wizard took charge of the Class as Newt followed the two.  

The two groups meet in the third corridor just as Rose walked out of the bathroom daze. 

"Rose!?!" Bku, Harry, and Newt all asked as the girl collapsed to the ground. No one noticed Cecilia slip the Dairy into her robes. 

* * *

 

On January 22ed Rose woke in the hostable wing groning. When she looked to her lest Remus and Sirius were sitting by her bedside along with Nataline. Huffing at the three the girl sat up jolting Remus awake.

"Rose... you're up," Rose nodded and asked," How long was I out?"

"Two weeks... You collapsed in front of Myrtle's bathroom," Remus started before Rose jolted up," The Chamber... Remus, I know where it is."

"Wait, hold on... Rose what are saying?" 

But before she could couiteun she looked over to her left and saw Hermoine there petrified. She tapped Nataline's back and woke the Hufflepuff up then asked her," Natil... Could you get Harry and Bku?" 

"I suppose..." She replied worriedly. Rose then got up, and shifted into her animagus form and dashed down to the first-floor bathroom as Remus yelled," Rose!" 

  

  


	8. Chapter 8

Rose shifted back to a human before even stopping as she entered the girl bathroom. Once there she whispered,"  _As Heiress to Salzar Slytherin I command thee to Open into a stairwell."_

And the sinks moved down into a spiralling staircase. Rose wrapped the fur coat around herself and walked down into the depths underneath the school, Torch holders in the shapes of lions, snakes, eagles, and badgers igniting as she went. Once down she followed the tunnel and reached a door with five snakes on it. 

" _As Heiress to Slytherin House and Family, I command thee to open."_  She hissed at the door. It did and she walked into the Chamber where she saw Cesilia there on her knees. 

"Cesilia drop the Diary. and Tom,  _I Heir to Salzar Slytherin hereby disown you as a member of the Slytherin Family, Banish you from all Slytherin properties, Family magics, and heirlooms. As well as server your ties to Medusa The Family Familiar and Revoke your power over Cesilia,"_ She started in English but smoothly transitioned to Parsletoung as she went. The room swirled with magic as a black cloud rose from the Diary and flew out of the Chamber Cesilia dropping to the ground. Once the cloud was gone Rose walked up to the stone face of Salzar and hissed,"  _Medusa, Salzar's Familiar and Guardian of Hogwarts in times of need I ask of thee to show your self to me so I can cleanse you of the crimes commented by Tom Molove Riddle."_

The mouth opened and a silver Baskilse slither out, it hissed,"  _Heiress... you answered."_

" _Indeed. It shouldn't have taken me this long Medusa. And I am deeply sorry,"_ Rose replied. The Baskise looked at the girl and smiled. There were shouts from the other in as Remus, Sirius, Nataline, Harry, Bku, Norbert, and Beth barged down the hall. 

" _I best Cleanse you now... unless you can not kill my friends?"_ Rose asked. The Snake king would have smiled if snakes could but just responded,"  _I shaltn't kill them. Even the Dragon and the Runspoor."_

" _Thank you Medusa."_  

Smiling Rose greeted her friends and Family. 

"Is that a basklis?" Bku asked In awe. Rose nodded and said," Meduse, met my brother Bku, my uncle's Remus and Siruis Black-Lupuin, my cousin Beth and Harry James Potter. As well as my fimialar Lokies." 

The king of snakes nodded and cruled up as she and Lokies started to hiss away. Remiss stared at the girl and smiled," Your not dead?" 

"As an heir to Slytherin Meduse is rightfully mine to command. As she knows the truth about Salzare and his plans for the chamber she is obligated to respond to them," Rose respond. The Baskiles nodded then hissed," _and Heiress there is sssomething thatss you musst sssee."_

The snake showed the group to an alcove and hissed,"  _I Medusa give these heirs the rights to Salzara Slytherin's personal library and study."_

the alcove's wall morphed to a door and it opeaned to show a library painted in green light from green touches on the walls. Dark oak bookshelves lined the walls filled with scrolls, books, jornales and pices of parchment. The desk were Willow and mangony while the chairs were spruce. Bku when to one of the book cases and pulled out a jornal. He opened it and read the tittle.

_Potions, Elixirs, and liquid curses: a potions master's guide to the art of the coldern._

"This wrighten in parcealtoung Rose," He told his twin. Rose nodded," they all are. This is the hidden libary of Slytherin. Can't you feel the magic?" 

"Aye, I can." 

* * *

 

The rest of the school year the New Muaders spent half the time in the Chamber and the other half studying for their classes. They keep the Chamber a secret from Dumbledore and Rose translated some of the potion books for Snape. On the way back to London the group pondered what next year would bring  


End file.
